Lunamew's Custom Fic......"The Odd, Uh...Sea"
by Gethsemane
Summary: Ash & Co wash up on a strange island that has an odd effect on them.


The Odd, Uh..... Sea   
by   
Gethsemane

**Disclaimer and Apology: Sorry that it is taking me so long to get these up. I have been having a rather difficult time with my internet connection. I'm doing these in order of request, so be patient and I'll get to you (not that I've had any complaints, but I don't want anyone to think that I forgot them).**

** This is a custom fic for Lunamew, who wrote: "How about one where Ash and the gang get turned into Pokemon and have to get turned back."**

** I am not doing this for any type of financial gain. I do not own Pokemon. I also do not own The Odyssey. It is credited to the poet Homer.**   


It is a beautiful day as we find our heroes on their way to the Whirl Islands. The sun is shining and there is a nice breeze blowing. 

"Gee," said Ash. "I can't wait until we get to the Whirl Islands. I hope we'll get to see Lugia." 

"Yeah, do you think it'll remember you Ash?" Misty asked. 

"I hope so." 

"Well," said Brock, "There have been a lot of sighting reported in this area. So I think we have a good chance." 

"La-uh!" cried Lapras. The water pokemon did not look very good. 

"Whoa! Lapras looks really tired. We need to find somewhere to stop." Brock said. 

"Hmm. Lapras never used to get this tired this quickly," Misty said. 

"Well, maybe it is sick. Either way, it needs to rest!" Brock said. He grabbed his binoculars and peered across the waves. 

"Hey, there is an island over there!" he said, pointing toward the right. 

"That way, Lapras." Ash said. The water gradually became warmer and the waves higher. The water looked very dark. 

"This is really odd." said Brock. It seemed like it was taking an awful long time to get to the island. They were halfway there when poor lapras fainted. Ash returned it to the pokeball and the gang struggled toward the shore with the help of Starmie, Staryu, and Squirtle. About an hour later everyone washed up on the shore. 

The gang lay sprawled out on the beach, trying to catch their breaths. 

"Whew, I'm beat!" said Brock. 

"Me, too!" sighed Ash. 

"Pika!" 

"Prrrrriiiii" 

"Sheesh! You guys! It was just a little swim." said Misty. She was answered with three glares and a "Togi, togi!"   
"Oh, poor Togepi! I know it must have been scary for you!" Misty cradled the egg in her arms. 

"Well," Brock said, "It will be getting dark soon. You two set up camp while I mix up some special food for Lapras." 

The camp was set up and after a small meal, the exhausted trio and two pokemon fell asleep on the beach. 

The next morning five cries resounded from the campsite. 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Toooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Brroooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Everyone looks at each other in horror. 

"Where is Ash and everybody?!" cried Brad Pitt. 

"I WANT MOMMY!" cried Pee-Wee Herman. Pee-Wee and Brad looked at each other. 

"Togepi?" said Brad. 

"PIKACHU?" yelled Pee-Wee. 

"That must mean..." The guys looked at the three pokemon that sat near them. The pokemon nodded. 

"Sloooow. >Something screwy happened last night...we're pokemon!" cried Ash. Brad and Pee-wee were relieved to find that they could still understand other pokemon. 

"Okay, let's sort this out," said Pikachu. "Togepi has turned into Pee-Wee Herman..." 

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!" screamed Togepi. "HAAAAAAA!" 

"Uh, yeah..." sighed Pikachu. "I'm, well, a guy." 

">Guy nothin', your Brad Pitt!" cried Psyduck with hearts in her eyes. 

"It seems that Pikapi is now a slowbro..." Pikachu continued. 

">Why am I a slowbro? Where's Dexter? Maybe he can help." 

"Misty is a psyduck." Pikachu said pointing at her. 

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Togepi. 

">Wonderful! This is all I need!" growled Misty. 

"And I guess Brock is the ditto." said Pikachu. 

">Whoo-hoo! I can mate with anything, now!" 

">Gross! Brock, you are sick!" cried Misty. 

">I know! This is all a dream!" said Ash and promptly pinched himself. 

"I don't know..." said Pikachu."Something strange is going on. We need to search the island to see if anyone else is here." 

"HIDE AND SEEK! HIDE AND SEEK!" screamed Togepi. 

">Shush, Togepi! You're giving me a headache." said Misty, holding her head. 

">Hey, baby. Wanna do lunch?" Brock said to a passing krabby. The krabby sped off in the opposite direction. 

">Hey....ow!" said Ash. 

Pikachu sighed. 

After and hour of screaming, whining, flirting, and being stupid............................ 

Pika Pitt walked along a ditch that he made while pacing, waiting for the others to get their rear ends in gear. After a while the group began their search of the island. They soon came upon a small house surrounded by miltanks, snubbulls, and piloswines. 

"Yo! Miltank! I'm your tauros of love, baby!" yelled Brock transforming into a tauros. Misty used a psy-attack on him.   
Pika Pitt walked up to the door and knocked. 

"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!!!!AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Togepee-wee. 

"God." sighed Pika Pit, running his fingers through his hair. The door opened and a beautiful woman stood in the doorway. 

"Yes?" said the woman. 

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but my friends and I seem to be having some difficulties." Pika Pitt said. 

"I see. I am Circe, and on my island people turn into pokemon that represent their true selves." 

"But I'm a pikachu." 

"Ah, you've turned into a movie star because you are so damn cute and everyone likes you." 

"What about Togepee-wee, over there?" 

"Oh, he's really annoying, but kids love him." 

"Makes sense." said Pika. 

">But why am I a slowbro?" whined Ash. 

"My guess would be that your mental capacity is below average." said Circe. 

">But why am I a slowbro?" 

">Well, Why am I a stupid psyduck?!" yelled Misty. 

"Oh, well, that's an exception. Paybacks are hell. You should be nicer to your psyduck." Circe said. Pika looked to see if Brock was going to question his form, but he was off flirting with a piloswine. 

"Well, can we reverse this?" Pika said. 

"Normally, no. But you are so darn cute I'll do it if you'll spend the evening with me." Circe smiled seductively. 

"Huh?" cried Brock. In an instant he had transformed into Keanu Reeves. "I'll do it! She's mine!" 

Brock/Keanu flew at Pikachu/Brad, Matrix style. Brad ducked out of the way and proceeded to beat on Keanu, Fight Club-style. A long dramatic battle ensued which ended when Brad sneezed and thundershocked Keanu back into a pile of goo. 

Pika Pitt spent the evening with Circe and the next morning everyone woke up normal. They sailed on to the Whirl Islands and no one ever mentioned the incident again.   



End file.
